Silvermask Saga
Silvermask Saga is a persistent world (PW) for Neverwinter Nights Enhanced Edition. This world is not based in the Forgotten Realms, but in a homebrewed pen and paper campaign setting aptly named The Silvermask Saga. The Dungeon Master staff of Silvermask Saga transferred over after the closure of the long-running PW LaLa Land: Rebirth. The server focuses on customization and player control. As the entire loot system is based around player's being able to customize their own gear using the Tear Enchant System (TES). Party play is encouraged by providing bonuses to loot and experience points for parties (rather than the default reduction in experience points for being in a party). The server uses NWSync to deliver the Project Q hak pak required to play on the server. The server's level range is 2-30. History The server briefly existed in 2007-2008 before going offline. The return of the server under the Neverwinter Nights Enhanced Edition began with early Closed-Alpha testing in October 2018, and has been running an Open-Beta Since November 2018. Features Tear Enchant System - This system is a major focus, as all gear and loot revolve around its usage. This Slot based system allows the player to add Tears to items to grant different effects to items to personalize the equipment to the player's preferences. Most items start with a base 3 slots, but special tears can be used to add additional slots, up to a maximum of 10 per item. Tears come in varying sizes that effect how many slots each tear requires. They vary in sizes of 1, 2, 4, and 8 slot sizes. Death System - Upon death on this server, you never lose xp. Instead you are converted to a ghost and you must find a way to get resurrected, be it by other players, special potions, or churches in the nearest town. GP and XP - The amount of experience points (xp) awarded for killing a creature will fluctuate, even when the killer's level has not changed. A goblin might yield 30xp, while the one standing right next to it might yield 100xp. This is to simulate not learning the same amount from every slaughter – sometimes more is learned, sometimes barely anything at all. Connected to this system is also a gold (gp) fair share loot, as earned gold is split among the party members equally. Custom AI scripts have been crafted to make the creatures behave more intelligently, which provides a better challenge for players. This also sends village NPCs out doing daily chores, visiting friends, or even being nosy to follow the player around. These active NPCs also hide an active thieves guild, so be weary. Origins The Origin System is the employment-type of the player character in the realm. The origin you select directly impacts what quest-lines will be open to you as you progress. Mercenary - This is the default origin. The mercenary is a straight forward work-for-hire character who takes jobs for pay. These are simple fetch and retrieve, hired to kill, or even rescue missions. The Mercenary's quests are offered by local law enforcement. ####### - This origin is expected to drop in v070. World of the Silvermask Saga Open-Beta - The world consists solely of the Continent of Highton on the eastern edge of the known world. The northern forests are home to the starting location of Tyrmix village and their local Baron, Frizgar the Red. Players are free to explore the world as they feel confident to do so. Eventually they will progress to the Great Belt Mountains that block the continent from their southern compatriots in the Orgraylia Desert. Shadow Realm - The world is larger than expected. Early on you acquire an item, Mirror of the Veil, which allows you to travel between the Prime and Shadow Realms. The Shadow Realm is a dark reflection of the real world, and therefore any exterior area you may explore also has a corresponding area in the Shadow Realm. Be warned though, undead and planar creatures stalk the Shadow Realm making it a more difficult trek then on its Prime counterpart. The future will eventually see several islands and eventually the Silver Empire to the west. Staff The server features an administrative staff dedicated to keeping the world fresh and interesting by constantly providing new systems and areas. The server is owned by Emperor Karma. The Dungeon Masters are Dungeonmaster Asgorath and Dungeonmaster Grim. Category:Gameworlds